One Last Cry
by Kithara Blue
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu," / "Kau tau, aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu, kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, Hinata!" / Tapi kurasa aku rapuh sekarang, untuk tangisan terakhir kalinya bagiku. Setelah ini berharap semua perasaanku hilang. / Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013 / Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)


"Kita membutuhkan seseorang yang gesit kali ini. Dia yang akan menyelamatkan kita dalam keterpurukan kali ini!" Kakashi berseru. Timnya kali ini mengalami kegagalan misi dan telah sangat terpojok.

Hening. Semuanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing, mereka masih berusaha untuk memutuskan. Jika mereka mengambil misi penyelamatan ini, mungkin harapan untuk hidup sekitar 10 % tapi mereka mampu menyelamatkan anggota lain.

"Aku siap menjalankan misi ini!" Hinata berseru, semua mata tertuju padanya, mereka tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan terkejut. Itu artinya Hinata sudah siap menghadapi ajalnya demi menolong seluruh timnya.

"T-tapi Hinata—"

"Aku bisa, Naruto-_kun_." Dia tersenyum meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, ayo semua!" Seru Kakashi kembali menyadarkan semua. Tidak ada waktu lagi, mereka semakin terpojok oleh pihak elite polisi Konoha.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan melaksanakan misi kali ini!" Naruto menggeram.

"N-Naruto ..." lirih Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau mati karena menyelamatkanku, Hinata. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak membiarkan adiknya berkorban? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku, Hinata!"

**Jleb.**

Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya, berusaha untuk menahan rasa yang seperti melubangi hatinya.

'Hingga sampai aku mati, kau akan tetap menganggapku sebagai seorang adik ya, Naruto-_kun_?' Hinata membatin, seketika dia melontarkan senyum ke arah Naruto yang membuat Naruto terkesiap.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku terhadap Neji-_nii_," Hinata berhenti sebentar dihadapan Naruto, dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Naruto bisa melihat airmata tergenang dimata lavender Hinata, hatinya entah mengapa terasa sesak melihat mata lavender Hinata yang seakan menggambarkan penderitaan dirinya.

**Greb.**

Hinata memeluk Naruto sebelum airmatanya menganak terlihat oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Terima kasih sudah menganggapku sebagai Adikmu, Naruto-kun. Hiduplah bahagia."

Kemudian Hinata berlari mengambil senjata yang sudah disiapkan untuk misinya kali ini. Keluar menghadapi para elite polisi Konoha demi menyelamatkan timnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Last Cry © Kithara Blue**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, weird story, ect.**

_**Pairing : NARUTO X HINATA**_

_**Rated : T **_

_**Genre: Romance, Angst and Tragedy.**_

_**Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013**_

_**(Terinspirasi dari One Last Cry by Brian McKnight dan saya merekomendasikan membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan Kiss the Rain piano by Billie Myers) **_

_**.**_

**Hope you like it :D**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san~**

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

**One Last Cry © Kithara Blue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berjalan perlahan dibawah rinai hujan yang mengetuk bumi perlahan. Kejadian tadi sungguh menamparku hingga menyadarkanku akan suatu kenyataan yang selama ini kusangkal. Aku tersenyum miris tentang apa yang telah terjadi dihidupku. Hatiku berdenyut menahan sakit akan kenyataan ini.

**.**

**.**

_Perkataan Karin tadi pagi terus terngiang dibenakku, "Jika kau mencintai Naruto katakanlah secepatnya. Aku hanya takut perasaanya ke Sakura semakin mendalam, Hinata!"_

_Aku juga takut jika aku kehilangan kesempatan bersama Naruto, apakah jika kunyatakan perasaanku, aku terlihat egois? Hatiku berkecamuk dan aku masih setia beragumen dengan hati kecilku._

"_Hinata! Hinata!" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, dia berlari ke arah kolam renang tempatku berada. _

_Aku menatapnya yang terengah-engah sambil tersenyum kearahku, dia masih lari mendekatiku hingga akhirnya dia mendekat dan berjongkok ala pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang ingin melamar sang putri. Aku terkesiap melihat tingkah lakunya. Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar ke arahku._

"_Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil memberikan bunga. _**_Deg_**_. Aku begitu tekejut, ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Aku mengedipkan mataku tak percaya, aku meyakinkan pendengaranku yang masih baik._

"_Aku mencintaimu," ujar Naruto sekali lagi, sekarang dia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya lebih baik, dia masih melontarkan cengirannya._

_Aku merasakan aku akan terbang saat itu juga, para kupu-kupu pun kurasa sudah berkumpul diperutku. Aku meyakinkan hatiku untuk membalasnya, aku tidak ingin kesempatan ini sia-sia begitu saja._

"_A-aku—" _

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" _

_Mataku berkedip berulang kali, duniaku seakan runtuh, senyumku perlahan memudar._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" ujarnya sekali lagi. _

"_Bagaimana Hinata? Apakah sudah bagus? Aku sangat berdebar sekarang, aku akan menyatakan cinta ke Sakura sekarang, aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat apa lagi Sasuke itu sudah tidak terdengar kabarnya 2 tahun, kan?"_

_Tulangku melemas, jiwaku seakan merenggang dengan ragaku. Hatiku seperti porselen yang terpecah belah sekarang._

"_Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Hinata? Apakah bunga ini menurutmu cocok?" _

_Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tersenyum dan tidak menangis sekarang. Aku mengangguk berulang kali sambil memberikan senyumku. Naruto kemudian beranjak dan memelukku. _

"_Kau memang yang terbaik, Hinata! Apapun yang terjadi, kau orang pertama yang akan tau hasilnya. Doakan aku, Hinata!"_

_Naruto mengacak pelan rambutku kemudian berlari meninggalkan aku sendiri, meninggalkan luka hingga ke relung hatiku._

**_._**

**_._**

Tidak terasa kakiku membawaku ke tempat pemakaman. Aku berjalan kearah makam ayah.

"Ayah, aku sekarang bukan gadis kecil lagi. Sekarang aku memiliki seorang pangeran yang mengisi kehampaan dihatiku."

Aku terdiam sejenak, airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Ayah, Pangeranku mencintai orang lain. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

_Aku sedang terduduk di pinggir taman bermain. Melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang bersama keluarganya. Disinilah tempat saat aku membutuhkan untuk melupakan semua yang membuat hatiku sakit. _

_Fokusku membuyar ketika aku merasakan kehangatan pelukan seseorang, aroma maskulin Naruto menyeruak ke indra penciumanku. Orang yang saat ini tidak ingin kutemui, sekarang memelukku._

"_Hinata!" dia melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum lebar kearahku._

"_Kau tahu? Sakura menerima pernyataan cintaku. Ah aku senang sekali sekarang!"_

_Naruto terus bercerita tentang perasaannya, pancaran matanya penuh kebahagian tertuju kearah taman bermain, sesekali dia melihatku dengan cengirannya. Hatiku semakin terasa kebas._

"_Kau tau, aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu, kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, Hinata!"_

_Aku tersenyum miris, mengasihani perasaanku yang kini menghancurkanku. _

**_._**

**_._**

Hujan deras membasahi bumi malam ini, aku membiarkan tubuhku terguyur hujan berharap perasaan sakit ini terbawa bersama derai hujan.

Mungkin aku kekanakan, berusaha hujan menyamarkan dan menghapus tangisku. Kali ini saja, satu tangisan terakhir sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

Aku harus membuatmu keluar dari pikiranku saat ini, untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin berhenti hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku tahu aku harus kuat, karena sekitarku hidup terus berjalan kedepan. Tapi kurasa aku rapuh untuk tangisan terakhir kalinya bagiku. Setelah ini berharap semua perasaanku hilang.

* * *

Kali ini misi mereka adalah membunuh semua para anggota pejabat yang terdeteksi bermain kotor dan memiliki kekuasaan tinggi di pemerintahan dalam pesta mewah anggota pemerintah. Tim Kakashi yang beranggotakan Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Karin, Kiba dan Shikamaru telah berhasil membunuh semua anggota pemerintah, tapi ternyata tim elite polisi Konoha telah siap sedia dalam acara ini, hingga akhirnya para anggota Kakashi terpojok. Mereka harus mengorbankan seorang anggotanya untuk menyelamatkan yang lain.

"Hinataaa!" Naruto berteriak ketika telah sadar.

Hinata sudah pergi untuk melaksanakan misi yang mungkin adalah misi terakhirnya.

"Ayo, Naruto! Jangan membuang waktu. Kita harus yakin Hinata akan berhasil, dia pasti selamat, Naruto!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikuti semua timnya.

Mereka berlari menunduk untuk berlindung dari tembakan. Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang dengan gesitnya menembak para anggota elite.

"Cepat! Melompatlah Naruto! Kita tidak mempunyai waktu lagi!" teriak Shikamaru, Naruto melihat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

Mata Naruto membelalak ketika melihat sebuah peluru menghantam tubuh Hinata, dua ... tiga ... timah panas itu menghantam tubuh Hinata.

"Hinataaaa!" Naruto berteriak, dia ingin sekali berlari kearah Hinata namun tubuhnya ditahan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Naruto meneteskan air mata ketika melihat darah mengalir dari ujung bibir Hinata.

Hinata yang dianggapnya seorang adik tidak mencoba untuk menghindar dari tembakan, dia masih menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Air matanya mengalir dan tubuhnya pun ambruk seketika.

"_Arigatou, Naruto-kun." _kalimat terakhir yang dilihat Naruto keluar dari bibir Hinata yang ambruk, bibirnya tersenyum sedangkan matanya meredup.

"Hinataaa..." Shikamaru dan Kiba membawa Naruto bersama mereka secara paksa. Naruto masih sibuk meronta ingin menyelamatkan Hinata walaupun sekarang dia sudah berada di mobil penyelamatan mereka khusus dikirim dari pusat.

**Buagh.**

Seseorang memukul keras pipinya. Dia berusaha mencoba melihat orang itu ketika penglihatannya memburam akibat air mata.

"Kenapa kau cengeng begini, dobe?" teriak Sasuke yang membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

Dua hari berlalu, Naruto tau mayat Hinata pasti telah di otopsi oleh pihak pemerintah. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata. Melihat foto-foto Hinata yang terbingkai rapi.

Lamunannya membuyar ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar Hinata hingga membuat suara decitan pintu menggema diruangan itu.

Karin duduk disamping Naruto.

Hening. Hingga akhirnya Karin memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kau tau Naruto? Hinata memiliki seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, sayang seklai lelaki itu sangat tidak peka dan membiarkan Hinata menyimpan perasaan itu hingga akhir hayatnya. Entah apa lagi perasaan yang disimpannya sendiri."

Karin menatap keluar kamar melalui jendela yang menampilkan bintang-bintang malam ini.

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Karin, mimik muka Karin menunjukan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Hey, entah mengapa aku merasa Hinata tau akan ajalnya. Dia menitipkan ini padaku, dia ingin kau membacanya." Karin memberikan sepucuk surat yang digenggamnya dari tadi.

_"Penyesalan memang datang terakhir, Naruto. Kau mungkin harus belajar satu hal tentang itu."_

Kemudian Karin keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan akan pernyataannya tadi.

Naruto melirik surat dari Hinata, perlahan dia membukanya.

_Naruto-kun, mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah berada di surga bersama ayah._

_Kau tau? Selama ini aku ingin sekali bercerita denganmu seseorang yang sangat kukasihi._

_Dia adalah orang yang menganggapku adiknya sendiri._

_Senyumnya bagaikan matahari yang menghangatkan, ah sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bersamanya._

_Tidak apa, aku tahu dia sekarang berbahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya._

_Naruto-kun, aku harap kau berbahagia selalu._

_Aku ingin melihat senyum lebarmu dari surga, melihat kakak kesayanganku melanjutkan hidupnya dengan senyum yang selalu hadir menghiasi wajahnya._

_Kau mau 'kan, Naruto-kun? _

_Ini adalah permintaan adikmu yang sangat kau sayangi, kau harus menyanggupinya karena ini permintaan terakhirku._

**_Aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun_**

**_Hinata_**

Air mata mengalir dari mata biru samudra Naruto, hatinya seperti dicubit dan diremas membuatnya sesak. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku tidak mampu menjadi kakak yang membahagiakanmu. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's place:_**

**_Mohon maafkan daku yang membuat sad ending untuk kisah NaruHina... padahal aku sangat membenci sad ending untuk pair kesayangan apalagi NaruHina ah maafkan daku... ini tuntutan dari event yang sedangku jalani #eakkk_**

**_Eh.. tapi aku berfikir untuk membuat sekuelnya deh~ eh.. ada yang tertarik gak? Mau sekuelnya gak, readers? *colek colek readers* #plak_**

**_Ah kalo mood aku buat deh x"D_**

**_Dan horeeeeeee *telat* #plak ...kukira gak mampu membuat ini fic untuk event NHTD eh ternyata bisa juga... ahhhh syukur banget deh rasanya xD_**

**_Oh ya... yang cetak miring berarti flashback yah... tau dong yah? '_') _**

**_Hehehe okedeh...__ Yak akhir kata..._**

**_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, saya menghargai waktu anda :)_**

**_And please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)_**

**_Love,_**

**__Kithara Bblue__**

**_Sabtu, 06 Juli 2013. 02:35:20 WIB. Masih pagi eyyyy hoammmm..._**


End file.
